


Trust and Acceptance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [461]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Mother-Son Relationship, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: This is the moment she's been waiting for her whole life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 October 2016  
> Word Count: 296  
> Prompt: “Boo.”  
> Summary: This is the moment she's been waiting for her whole life.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I'm not sure where this came from, but I'm really fucking proud of it. This is one of those pieces that feels close to what I think canon would be. And I have one of my most favorite lines I've ever written in my life in this fic.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She can feel it the minute Damien's mind shifts to a murderous rage toward John Lyons. She's not psychically connected to him, of course, even though that would make her devotion , her ability to serve even greater. But she can see it in his eyes when she and Lyons fight for Damien's attention regarding Amani Golkar's death and his trust. She has never once lied to him, and she never will.

She doesn't even have to turn around to know that Lyons has gone an even pastier shade of white. The realization of one's imminent death can do that to a person. There's a faint thrum to the ground as the two Rottweilers come charging out of nowhere, baying for John's blood. She won't turn her gaze from Damien, but she can picture the chase in her mind. The unabashed carnality of tearing out the vocal cords of the lying serpent in the grass is an almost sexual thrill. John Lyons brought on his own death when he chose to push past his place in the Plan.

Done with their duties, the hounds come to settle at her feet. It's a distinct pleasure to know that Damien trusts her. The fact that his hounds now lounge in front of her, as if she is their master, is telling. The renewed sensation of the third once again completing their ranks makes her smile brighter. The death of the serpent has restored the trio of protectors. That can only mean that Damien is going to accept his destiny. This is the moment she's been waiting for her whole life. Everything has led up to this. She's ready to bow before the Beast, her beautiful son accepting the mantle of the Antichrist as he's always been meant to do.


End file.
